The Break
by Big J the Gohan Lover
Summary: A dark, alternate version of the Cell Games. Cell and his offspring have murdered my family, my friends. He will pay for everything he has done. I can already feel myself beginning to break...! Bad summary. ONESHOT. Gohan and Cell POV. All flames are welcome.


Hey, it's me again. People thought chapter five was boring, and I agree, so I decided to do a one-shot. It's an older idea, but I felt like doing it. So, here you go.

**The Break**

**~Gohan**

I am in control.

I am winning. Cell has no chance of winning, and he knows it. I can tell by the way he looks at me. That look of sheer horror.

I want more.

But now he is paying no attention to me. He is looking at my friends. He thinks I am weak? A nuisance? I am much more than that. So why is he not paying any attention to me? Why my friends, my allies? My father?

My father….

I could almost puke. He forced me to draw upon my power, my inconceivable might. I told him no, I didn't want it. I really should thank him. Somehow, I find I don't want to, he's turned me into a monster, a beast.

I then realize that Cell is now smirking. "Finish them."

He hadn't called off his offspring. They were still on the cliff, they had watched as I ascended. They would pay for what they have done.

I find that I am frozen. My overwhelming power wasn't the cause. I am paralyzed not from loss of muscle control, but rather from fear.

Fear? What is that?

No, not fear for myself. Fear for those I love, those I hate. The insects have continued their massacre. One lands a punch to the monk's face, breaking his teeth. His mouth becomes a bloody mass. Two more beat on the prince. One decides to break an arm, the other a leg. I hear the prince cry out, but it doesn't really register. I am looking at my father.

Hello, Father.

One of the insects has completely destroyed him. One side of his face has been bashed in, leaving his jaw broken and useless. His right arm has been pushed out of its socket, the bone protruding from his shoulder like a knife. His legs lay there, useless. Useless. The insect continues to maim him. He is defenseless, he can't even scream.

I love this!

Father has pushed me over the edge, and these gnats continue to do so. I don't know which is better, which is worse, what is up or down. Emotions come crashing in on all sides, seeking dominance, total control.

Which to choose? So many choices. This one looks good. Maybe this one?

Why not all of them?

The beetle is looking at me again. I wonder to myself why. Is it because I'm laughing? The way my hands are shaking? Maybe it's the blood of his offspring dripping from my teeth?

How beautiful.

Standing up to my full height is difficult. I am not dizzy. I wonder why I'm so happy. I don't know, I don't care. I just accept. Laughter is healthy.

"Hello. Have we met before…? Hello, Gohan. We should talk sometime."

The man is looking at me again. He looks scared. Now I'm curious.

I begin to walk up to the man. "What's wrong? Am I scaring you? Tell me why."

He is truly afraid now. It's what I've always wanted. Am I the one scaring him? Or could it be Gohan? I wonder how he's doing. I should ask him, but I want to know why the man is afraid. I find myself grinning.

"Time to play."

**~Cell**

What is wrong with this boy?! Something has changed in him, I know it! He's not afraid of me anymore, and willing to fight, I think, which is good. The problem is, I may not have really known what I was doing. He is a pacifist, he hates fighting. Seeing so much bloodshed at one time probably broke him. Not to mention that he is so much stronger than me. I'll have to fix that.

But I can't move, not a single inch. I find that I am afraid, more so than I thought remotely possible. I know I can't win, he's so powerful! That look is unnerving, that's not really helping. He's going to do something horrible, I know it! And to think I have his cells in my body.

I begin to wonder how perfect I really am when Gohan- or what's left of Gohan- lands the first blow. I am knocked clear back, and it's all I can do to even slow down before I hit the cliff behind me. It crumples into dust the moment I make contact. How is it that an eleven-year-old boy can hold so much power?! It's impossible! Impossible!

Before I even get the chance to sit up, he knees me in the face. I can feel my jaw pop; he dislocated it. I'm still trying to get up from my rocky prison, but he keeps beating me deeper and deeper into it until I can no longer see sky.

I take note of his fighting style. He is no longer using the Demon style Piccolo taught him. His attacks are haphazard and with no real rhythm. He leaves multiple holes in his defense, but doesn't give me time to take advantage of them. His movements are also stiff, as if he is still learning to use his muscles. So many advantages, but so many disadvantages as well.

It's obvious I won't beat Gohan in a test of power, but what about speed and skill? Is there really a way to beat this monster? I'll have to think about that later, when he's not busy breaking every bone in my body.

**~deep in Gohan's mind**

I think I should just take a break. I can't stand looking at all of this bloodshed. No one listens to me anyways. They won't mind if I'm gone for a little while.

I crawl over to a small corner in my mind, the one I normally go to if I feel upset about something. It is dark and quiet, perfect for being alone and undisturbed. I think I'll just sit here for a while and think about everything.

Suddenly, I am unable to move, not even to gasp in surprise as I am thrown deeper into this dark part of my subconscious than I have ever been. I feel as if I am chained up and thrown into a cold concrete room. I don't find the feeling very pleasant.

Images begin to flash before my eyes. That is strange. I normally can't see a thing in my subconscious; I always block everything out in here. It doesn't take me long to realize I am in fact seeing not memories, but actually _seeing_. My dark spot no longer seems calm and welcoming. Now it feels more like a cold, pulsating creature. Heartless, evil, and hungry. I can feel it trying to crawl inside of me, eat me alive.

Now I want nothing more than to get out of this corner. I have to get out. I have to!

The Darkness only grows hungrier in sync with my desperation. I struggle with everything I have, but the Darkness only grows stronger and colder, becoming unbearable. I can't escape. The Darkness feeds off my sorrow, my pain, my grief, rage, guilt…. It somehow makes me stronger, but at the same time, it makes Itself even more so.

I pay attention now to the images in front of me. I watch as I jump at a mini Cell and tear out his throat with my teeth. I feel an alien sensation of pleasure. There's no way that's mine, no way that's me. I can't be doing any of that, there's no way I would!

I stand up from my kneeling position, but my body is unsteady. I kind of lean forward as I stand up, then toss my torso up and stumble back a few steps. I instantly think of a puppet. That's what I must be.

A broken puppet.

My body looks down at Cell. I am vaguely aware of my friends staring at me in sheer horror, but I try not to pay attention to them. One of them I can tell is dead. Trunks. I don't even try to regain control to look at him; I don't even want to see what has happened to him.

My body jumps down to meet Cell. I say something that I can't quite understand, as if I'm listening to a broken radio. Suddenly, I find that it was directed at _me_. Why is he talking to me? Wait, why am I talking to myself? Have I gone mad? Either way, I don't acknowledge the greeting.

I say something else, and am relieved that it's not directed at me. I am talking to Cell. I don't get a response, but I think of trying to talk to myself again. Why I am referring to this other me as _me_, I don't know. It just feels right, somehow. I don't like it.

I say a few more words, then lunge at the android with a speed I didn't even know I had, and punch him in the face. After waiting a few more seconds, I follow after. Inside, I feel a strange need to let Cell win, to let him kill me. The android is a monster, but he has to be the one. No one else is capable of stopping me. When Cell does, my dad will get more Senzu beans and heal himself. Then, he'll beat Cell, and everything will be as it should be.

I begin to struggle again, not through fear like before, but through determination. I am glad to find that this at least slows the Darkness's unnatural growth. I watch as my own movements become stiff, even slowing down the attack. Although I can't stop myself from attacking, I am astonished that I can do anything at all. The Darkness apparently knows this, too, because It begins to squeeze tighter, redouble Its efforts to invade me. I'm not giving in, though, not now.

**~Gohan**

I have this strange feeling inside. Where did it come from? Did it come from me? I don't know. All I do know is that I am bored. Hitting things is good. It's fun.

"This toy didn't last very long 'til it broke, did it?" I look down at my handiwork. The man has a broken jaw, as well as a broken wrist and a completely useless leg. He is covered in bruises and cuts, even one that goes across his whole chest, sort of like the man on the cliff. Tien, wasn't it? I believe so.

I take a step or two back to admire this piece of art I have created. It doesn't come to mind that he has the Namekian's cells until his body convulses, pushing away every single injury I inflicted upon him. My smile slowly shifts to a frown. He destroyed the picture I worked so hard on. What a pity. A very bad pity that he will have to pay for.

The man sighs in relief as his body finishes mending itself, and he stands up. "I believe it's my turn now. But first, I have another form to show you." I hear a loud gulping sound from the cliff. Probably the monk. I turn back to the man, a smirk now plastered on my face.

"Do enlighten me."

The man returns with a smirk of his own. He gets into a stance. What is he doing? Is he really going to poop on the field? Even I wouldn't do that. He begins to groan as his power begins to rise. Must be a doozy. Suddenly, his power drops, along with a majority of his body mass. He is another good half-foot taller, but he is much weaker and skinnier. I find it funny to think that he plans on hurting me in that form. Does he really want to hurt me? I don't understand why he would want to.

"I may have had to sacrifice some power, but it will all be worth it." Great, he's talking again. How boring. "It is important for a warrior to take advantage of every weakness his opponent has. Obviously power is pointless if you can't land any blows, as Trunks over there proved ten days ago. Instead of uselessly powering up, which would take away from my speed, I did the opposite. I sacrificed some of my power for speed. This way, I can land hits, but it will be much harder for you to hit me, I assure you."

I had fallen asleep. I was still standing, though. With a small grunt, I wake up, first opening one eye, then the other. "You're finally done flapping your gums, huh? Well then. Let's play a little longer, shall we?" I appear to have somehow irked the man. Was it something I said? Either way, we both charge into battle.

**~Cell**

I am still surprised at Gohan's speed. For some reason, his movements aren't quite so rigid, but slowly becoming more so. We are both landing hits, a blur of punches and kicks not seen by the naked eye. The bestial saiyajin, however, still holds a clear power advantage, and is landing much more painful hits. The grin is again firmly set on his face. I am soon launched again into a cliff. It is much more painful than earlier, what with less power and all.

Gohan walks up to me as I try to sit up. Even walking seems to feel strange to him now. He must truly be mad to be acting so. To my chagrin, he cups his hands to his side. So he can still remember the Kamehameha Wave technique. Well, I seem to be in a pickle, don't I?

I get up as quickly as I could, returning to my normal perfect form. I cup my hands to my side as well, but it is a different technique I am using, the only thing that stands any chance of countering a Kamehameha stronger than my own. A perfectly round purplish orb forms in my hands as a bluish one appears in Gohan's. There is something wrong with his attack, though, big surprise there. His moved freely around in his hands. The orb also quivered, as if not completely stable. The orb is also an off- blue instead of aquamarine like it should be.

An old memory of Goku's pops into my head as I ready my attack. I've never used this particular technique before, and I don't know if it will work. I'll have to try, anyways.

"KAIOKEN!"

Fortunately, Gohan is surprised as my aura flares red. Despite the screaming pain throughout my body that is threatening to cause me to black out, I can't help but feel happy that I saved myself a precious few seconds. Even so, we fire at the same time.

"Kamehameha!"

"Gallic Gun, fire!"

Our respective blasts collide, causing large chunks of rock to go flying, only to disintegrate. The blasts push each other, the opposing blasts repeatedly looking as if they would overpower the other, only to be overpowered. A few long seconds later, the blasts calm down, settling into a stalemate at the epicenter of the blasts.

I am surprised that Gohan's blast hasn't just plowed through mine, but I am still thankful. I continue to pour more and more of my energy into the Gallic Gun. To my delight, my blast begins to prove more powerful than the other. I may just win this yet.

Gohan's eyes widen in fear of the oncoming twin blasts. He thought he was unstoppable, that the world was his oyster. He was proven wrong, painfully wrong.

**~Gohan's mind**

I am pleased and unhappy at the same time. I am about to die a premature death, although it is completely necessary. If Cell couldn't do it, then my father definitely could never kill me, his only son. Sadly, though, I have to die. It is the only way to save the earth, and perhaps even the galaxy.

I continue to hold myself back as best as I can. I am doing a better job than I thought I would do.

I imagine closing my eyes and spreading my arms wide, welcoming Death with open arms. As It claims me, I am blinded with pure white light as the Darkness loosens its hold on me.

**~Gohan**

I hadn't realized my eyes had been closed. I snapped them wide open, and am rewarded with blinding light. I ignore it. A large amount of power begins to swell inside me, and I let out a scream, letting the energy flow out of my body. Rage completely consumes me, eating everything else I know away. The power I have hidden away for so long consumes me, becomes a part of me. I continue to scream as my own power overwhelms me.

I am blown back by an explosion that came from several hundred yards in front of me. I hit my head on a small mountain not far off, dazing me. After shaking my head to clear the dizziness, I look up to see what had happened. A loud gasp escapes my lips.

There is a huge crater where I was standing, but even that doesn't compare to the one right next to it. It could have swallowed a large island, if one had really been there in the first place. The crater is so deep, almost can't see the bottom. The area for miles around is now completely flat and covered in dust. Just like most of the area, there isn't even a trace left of Cell.

It takes me a long time to realize I am in my own body, doing what I want. It feels good. The only problem is now I question my own sanity. I feel fine, though. I make a promise to myself never to return to that dark place in my mind.

Finally having registered what I did, I risk a look at the cliff where my friends are. Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin are all conscious, thankfully. Tien is covered in blood and bruises, and has what looks like some fractured ribs, although they aren't broken. Yamcha has numerous cuts all over his body, most of them pretty bloody. He also has a broken leg, so he is floating to stay upright. Krillin has a broken jaw that is covered in blood, and more of the hot liquid is still pouring out. Other than that and a few minor bruises and scrapes, he seems fine. I feel guilt when I see their horrified faces. I shift my gaze to the others just to find something else to look at. I would have rather seen them stare at me forever than see what I am seeing.

Vegeta is unconscious, which is okay, but there is a pool of blood still spreading underneath him. His bones are obviously still broken. Trunks's body is completely destroyed, almost unrecognizable as the lavender-haired teenager. His face reveals mostly dermis and even bone in some parts. He looks as if his body had been under a lit torch three minutes straight, then had all of his limbs snapped and was beaten to a pulp. This will make a certain prince thoroughly pissed when he wakes up.

Piccolo thankfully isn't dead, but he is going to. Even a Senzu won't save him. He doesn't look too different from Trunks at this point. I almost involuntarily turn my focus on my dad. One side of his face is bashed in rather than just his jaw like before. His right arm had been shoved upwards, the bone, like earlier, splintered and jutting almost two feet out. It is only just starting to stop bleeding. His left leg is in a similar condition. The other is twisted in the wrong direction. There are various shapes and sizes of cuts, bruises, and lacerations. It is time for me to accept facts.

Goku is dead.

Almost everyone I know and love are dead. People around me, including Kami and Mr. Popo as well, all believe I am still crazy. For all I know, I am. They won't give me any Senzu beans, thinking I will use them selfishly. I can't bring Piccolo or Goku back, either, since they already died. I don't know about Trunks. I already destroyed the beans when I destroyed Cell; he still had them when I killed him. Nothing I do can help those I love.

I don't know about you, but I definitely would've rather had Cell kill me than this. What do you think, Gohan?


End file.
